In U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,173 there are described a number of 1-substituted-1H-imidazole-5-carboxylic esters as compounds having hypnotic properties. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,624 there are described a further series of 1-substituted-1H-imidazole-5-carboxylic acids as plant growth regulators.
The present invention relates to a novel method for controlling weeds, preferaby selectively in crops of useful plants, by appling a 1-methyl-1H-imidazole-5-carboxylic acid derivative. Further the invention relates to novel compounds used in the said new method, to processes for preparing these compounds and to compositions containing them as active ingredients.